


It's the Thought That Counts

by holmes221b



Category: Almost Human
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sick Fic, if you want it to be, kinda pre-slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 10:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1145052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holmes221b/pseuds/holmes221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You are aware that I can’t get sick from whatever you have, right?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's the Thought That Counts

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Almost Human does not belong to me.  
> Warnings: Spoilers (I mean, there’s nothing specific, but I’m sure I reference tidbits—like the size of *REDACTED*); Language (very mild, really); NOT SLASH (but if you want to see it as that, go ahead—just as long as you understand that I don’t ship Jorian as anything more than friendship)  
> Author's Notes: My first ever Almost Human fanfic, yay! Reposted from my fanfic tumblr.

John massaged his forehead, trying to will away the pounding in his head.  
"John, perhaps you should have called in sick," Dorian remarked, earning a scowl from his partner.  
"I’m fine," the detective growled, "It’s just a headache from listening to you bitch at me."  
Dorian shook his head.   
"You are also running a fever," he insisted.  
"I’m fine, Dorian," John insisted with a growl, "now leave me alone."  
The DRN frowned, not sure what to do besides leave him alone. John wasn’t life-threateningly sick (at the moment, anyways), so he wasn’t _required_ to report to Captain Maldonado about John’s illness…but that didn’t mean he shouldn’t.  
"KENNEX!"  
John flinched. What had he done now to piss off the Captain?  
"KENNEX, MY OFFICE, _NOW_!”

~*~

Sandra wasn’t sure what state John would be in when he walked into her office, but as soon as she saw how pale he was, she decided that she would sent Dorian home with him, to keep an eye on him.  
"John, I’m sending you home," she informed him.  
"What? Why?" John demanded.  
Sandra sighed.  
"Because you’re running a fever, John, that’s why," she replied, "I’m sending Dorian home with you, to make sure you make home in one piece, and to make sure you get some rest."  
"Dorian doesn’t need to babysit me, he’s an android, not a nurse."  
"Well, for the next few days, he’s both, and that’s final, John," Sandra replied.

~*~

John tried to drive off before Dorian could get into his car, but his car wouldn’t start.  
"Passenger seat, John," Dorian gently directed him, "I’m driving this time. Captain Maldonado’s orders."  
The detective glared at the android for a moment, then he sneezed, all over the steering wheel, before climbing over to the passenger seat.  
"You are aware that I can’t get sick from whatever you have, right?" Dorian asked as he sat down in the driver’s seat.  
"It’s the thought that counts," John replied.

~*~

By the time Dorian pulled in front of John’s apartment complex, the detective was sound asleep, snoring softly. The android gently shook his shoulder.  
"We’re here," he informed John.  
John grumbled something that Dorian decided that he didn’t hear as the detective unbuckled his seatbelt and slowly got up out of the car.  
It took the detective a while to realize that Dorian was following him to his apartment—in fact, it was when he was fumbling for the key to his apartment that he realized that Dorian was following him.  
"Go back to the precinct," he grumbled.  
"Maldonado ordered me to take of you and that’s what I’m going to do," Dorian replied, gently elbowing his partner out of the way so that he could unlock the door with the keys he’d taken from John while they were still at the precinct.  
"She’s not your partner," John grumbled as the door was unlocked for him, "my orders should overrule hers."  
Dorian gently guided him into his loft.  
"She is your superior, John, her orders do in fact overrule yours," he gently reminded his human.  
John’s response was to sneeze in the DRN’s face.

~*~

John spent the rest of the day wrapped up in a blanket on his couch, Dorian reluctantly assisting him in remotely accessing his station so he could—also with Dorian’s help—continue working on his paperwork, taking a brief break around noon to have lunch (which consisted of leftover pizza from the previous night warmed up in the microwave by Dorian).  
At four, Dorian decided that John needed to be finished for the day. John didn’t argue like he normally would have, as he was tired and had begun to find it difficult to focus on what he was doing. In fact, he curled up and went to sleep right there on his couch as soon as Dorian walked away to go make some tea for him.  
Dorian sighed at the sight of the sleeping detective.  
"Your back is going to kill you in the morning," he observed softly, just loud enough for John to hear if he was awake, but not loud enough to wake him if he wasn’t.  
He got no response, and a scan of the still form assured him that the detective was asleep.  
So he carefully picked John up in his arms, and carried the sleeping man to his bed. Before tucking him in, Dorian removed his boots and pants. And then he removed his partner’s synthetic leg, as it needed to charge. John didn’t stir, he was that exhausted from being sick, nor did he wake when his doorbell rang three hours later.  
Dorian was surprised to see Rudy on John’s doorstep.  
"Rudy, man, what are you doing here?"  
"You told me that you were staying with Detective Kennex overnight because he was sick and I figured that maybe you’d need a charger."  
Dorian smiled.  
"Thanks, man."  
"You’re welcome, Dorian," Rudy replied, before asking, "Any where in particular I should set it up?"  
"Kitchen table," the DRN replied, "It’d be out of the way yet accessible there."  
"Good idea," Rudy declared, unzipping the bag containing the portable charger and setting it up on the kitchen table.

~*~

Dorian spent the night in John’s kitchen, plugged into the charger. He didn’t power down, though, as he wanted to keep an eye on his human partner, despite being in a different part of John’s loft. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for it ending how it does, I don't like it completely, but it felt like an ending, so I decided to just go with it.


End file.
